Young Dracula Season 4 Episode 8 - Wrote Differently
by MissDramatic014
Summary: Okay so if you like my stories and you have read them then you would know I've been writing stories about Young Dracula season 5 with Vlad new twin brother and sister. And I wondered what would happen if the twins were in season 4 so here is a few scene of Episode 8 Season 4 in the first person by Amelia. Hope you enjoy!
1. End of fight with the twins in the story

"Then prove it! Prove you are stronger than me!" Vlad yelled at his half-brother Malik. As everyone (apart from Renfield) watched not knowing were this was going and me and Daniel were standing either side of the end of the stairs both worried for our half-brother Vlad (Malik is not related to me or Daniel).

"Your tragic! A fang-less wonder!" Malik yelled back. Then Malik turned to look at Erin, she had her arms crossed and smiling at Malik hoping he would kill Vlad. Malik then had an idea which would make Vlad try and zone him for sure, he sped over to Erin, so fast that Daniel had to grab the banisters to keep himself up. Then Malik looked at Erin, who he was now standing next to and he kissed her. When he did this Erin moved her arms to hug him. As Malik knew this made Vlad furious his eyes were red and had a green light in his hand which would zone Malik if it was thrown at him. Vlad threw the green light at Malik. The count got sacred and went behind his son Malik for protection, who immediately reacted and his arm in front of his face which created a shield which was glass and had a blue reflection on it of the green light. It bounced off the shield and zoned Vlad. Malik got rid off the shield and the count showed that he was confused as everyone but him had seen what happened. Malik walked up the stairs slowly were there was a green stone Malik, but when Malik picked it up, the stone turned white. Inside the small stone Malik saw Vlad yelling in pain, however the yells could not be heard. Malik walked back down the stairs towards the count who was looking shocked and looked like he was wondering if this was some sort of bad dream. And as Malik passed me walking down the stairs he quietly whispered to her.

"Now that Vlad is gone you and your brother are going to get kicked out, by the count." he said as I tried to show bravery but knew that he was probity right. Malik walked so he was in front of Count Dracula, his dad. He went down on on knee and held up the white stone. "Farther. I claim my birth-right." Malik said to his farther as Me and Daniel both rolled their eyes at our step-brother sucking up to the count, who took the stone and looked at the yelling-non-hearing Vlad in the stone.

"He is **still** alive!" The Count told his long-lost son, he had made it clear that the only way to win the fight to the death was to be the only son left of Count Dracula.

"For the winner." said Renfield, finally coming down the stairs(everyone apart from him was a vampire who whooshed ahead of him), with a bottle of blood. I then knew how to save my only half brother from the zone stone. As Renfield neared the bottom of the stairs I put my leg out, which Renfield tripped over. He then fell into the Count which made him drop the stone and when it hit the floor and Vlad was relished and he felt relief from pain which temperamentally injured his strength.

"Idiot!" Ingrid said to Renfield. Erin enjoyed watching Vlad be in pain and wished that vampires had reflections so that she could record this moment, which for her was fantastic. And as all this happened Malik became more and more angry as he stared hard at me, he had seen what I did.

"Two . . . useless sons!" commented the count, pointing at his sons. "W-what have I done to deserve this!" He continued raising his head in the air. "Neither of you are worthy to be my be my heir!" the count said as he started to walk away. As he did this Ingrid walked in front of Malik.

"Then make it me!" she said making the count turn around. "My soul is black. And I'm pitch and I'll never let you down!" Ingrid continued. Everyone stared at her, Amelia was even impressed that she was brave enough to do that even through Amelia was angry with Ingrid for siding with Malik, but the just looked at her strangely, came right up to her, then looked at Vlad then walked away again. That was when Bertrand went up to Vlad and tried to help him, but Bertrand's help was rejected. Erin got bored and whooshed away, Ingrid followed her. Then Vlad got the strength to get up, but he had lack of balance so Bertrand helped him this time the help wasn't rejected. But Vlad was still so weak that Bertrand was struggling to hold him up let alone whoosh him to a room in the house so Daniel went over to help as well. Bertrand thanked him and whooshed ff with Vlad and Daniel. Then it was just me and Malik . . . alone.

* * *

There is the first chapter which I left on a cliffhanger on purpose. I hope to have the next chapter later today or tomorrow.

Please review,

MD,

Bye,

xx


	2. Amelia alone with Malik

Malik continued to glare at me. It was creeping me out so I started to walk up the stairs, but then Malik whooshed in front of me so I couldn't go any further and didn't stop glaring at me. And Malik is a foot taller than me and he was standing right in front of me looking down at me and glaring. It was scary. I looked away and I tried to walk back down the stairs but Malik grabbed me by the shoulder and pinned me to the stairs with my neck.

"I saw what you did! Why?" Malik asked who was angered by me his younger step-sister, as he squeezed my neck.

"Get off me!" I shouted hoping someone might hear although my voice was croaky from lack of air going to my veins. Malik put his dirty glove covered hand over my mouth to stop my attempt of screaming. I tried to kick him but he reacted by putting his right foot onto my left, which made my foot hurt badly. When I tried to punch Malik he reacted by putting his knee just below my wrist , which felt like it was going straight through my bones.

"I could have been heir of Count Dracula." Malik whisper-shouted, getting right up to my face. "Vlad was zone I had won then you tripped Renfeild and dad dropped the stone which relished Vlad. Why did you do it?" Malik asked continuing to whisper-shout right in my face, as his grip around my neck slightly loosened and took his hand off my mouth, so I could speak.

"Do I look stupid?" I asked trying to be brave. "If you become the Count's heir then as soon as it was made official, you would of ashed him!" I told my evil step-brother, but did he believe me?

"No. Your lying. The Count is not your dad. You hate the him! You couldn't care less if he died or not." Malik said talking mostly the truth.

"I might hate him, but at least he is better than my real dad." I told Malik speaking the truth. I hated the count, but I hated my dad a lot more.

"Oh. Is that the dad that hit you and your brother. No wonder. He probity saw what a desecrate was coming!" Malik said to me me which angered me deeply, I managed to get my foot free and then I kicked him right between legs. "YOU BRAT!" he shouted at me in pain as he squeezed a lot harder, like he was trying to squeeze out of shape like play dough and put his foot back on mine and made it a lot more painful this time."NOW! Tell . . . the . . . truth . . . or else, I will kill you!" Malik threatened me.

"Your not my brother! Why would I want you to be the future Count Dracula?!" I told him, still croaking.

"Oh get what you're thinking. If Vlad becomes Count Dracula as he is a fang-less wimp he might give you power, but if I'm Count Dracula I would kick you out with nothing! You power...craving...bitch, who would do anything for power! Women!" Malik replied.

"I've answered your stupid questions now GET OFF ME!" I croaked ordering my crazy step-brother, who I hated dearly. Malik finally leaped off me and landed lightly on his feet standing next to me. I had got up I was sitting on a step rather than laying on them. "You crazy bastard!" I said telling my step-brother what I thought of him. Then Malik reacted by crouching down so he was on the same level as me.

"If you tell ANY-one about this and I will kill you, with my bare hands." my step-brother Malik threatened me, then he whooshed off to find Ingrid and Erin. I carefully felt my neck and it hurt were Malik's fingers had been. My wrist was sore and hurt when I tried to move it. When I tried to stand my ankle hurt too much to stand on, I had to sit back down and I sat there for 5 minutes then struggled up the stairs.

* * *

There is chapter two. Hope you like it. in the season I felt Malik wasn't really evil that it was his mother forcing him to do what he did. So I deiced to make him really evil in this Fan Fiction by his own choice. Hope you liked it.

Please Review,

MD,

xx


	3. The truth isn't always good to tell

I was limping along the corridor because my foot still hurting very badly because of Malik. Bertrand was walking quickly down the corridor the other way to me, as he past he looked at me strangely.

"Are you alright Amelia?" Bertrand asked me.

"I'm fine."I lied, I wanted to tell him what really happened, but then I remembered Malik's treat 'If you tell ANY-one I will kill you - with my bare hands' Ifelt liked he was right next to me when I remembered what he didn't believe me - no-one ever did really even when I did tell the truth.

"Your limping though." Bertrand said pointing at my bad foot.

"I tripped over something and twisted my ankle." I lied, trying to make my story convincing.

"It must be painful." Bertrand said pretending to believe me. "Do you want me to help? I could ease the pain." Bertrand asked.

"No . . . I'm fine" I lied worried that Malik would see and think that I told Bertrand when I didn't.

"Are you sure I ca-" Bertrand began to say.

"NO! I SAID I'M FINE!" I yelled at Bertrand. He glared at me then whooshed away. What was everyone's problem today? As I thought this I continued limping to my room. When I got there no-one was in there thank goodness! No-annoying brothers to ask me whats wrong. At least that is what I thought at the time. Bertrand had told Vlad what he saw. And Vlad being Vlad he had to put his nose in. Anyway their was a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Daniel, he never knocked, it was his room as well. And I knew it wasn't Bertrand - if he knew what was good for him - The Count and Ingrid never knew I was around half the time. And Malik wouldn't of come back to my room - would he?

No.

Malik wouldn't come to my room.

I bet he didn't even know were it was.

"Come in." I said. And I was right the person at the door was Vlad not Malik. But it turned out having Vlad come to my room was almost just as bad.

"Amelia, Bertrand has just told me that he saw you limping. Are you okay?" Vlad asked.

"I'm fine." I lied. I could of died with fear. Vlad looked as if he didn't believe me, so he sat on my bed.

"Why were you limping?" Vlad questioned.

"I tripped going up the stairs." I said lying straight though my teeth.

"You don't sound sure. . . You were left with Malik on your own weren't you?" Vlad said asking yet anther question. If you don't know what to say sometimes the best thing to do is stay silent, and that is what happened. Silence. Until Vlad said "What did Malik do? He must of done somthing." Vlad said as he broke the silence.

"Malik hasn't done anything." I lied.

"I know your lying!" he replied.

"How! I mean I- I'm not lying." I stuttered.

"To start with you keep stuttering and second your eyes go yellow when you lie. Breathers can't notice it, but vampires can." I was told by Vlad. "Now what happened?" Vlad asked again.

"Nothing happened!" I insisted knowing it was a yet anther lie.

"Yellow eyes can explain a lot. Like that their personalty of LYING!" Vlad shot back. "Now tell me what happened" he said, but in a more protective brotherly way.

"Fine." I said nervously, as I began to tell Vlad everything that happened. My dead heat hurting at every word I spoke. Vlad listened and didn't say anything until he was certain I had finished.

"I can understand why you didn't want to tell Bertrand but why didn't you just me this when I first asked?" Vlad said confused. I waited a few seconds then said.

"Because Malik said that he would kill me if I told anyone." I told Vlad. There was a sort silence then Vlad spoke.

"If something like this happens again tell me straight away, I'm not going to let Malik hurt you again, or anyone for that matter!" He said making me feel pround that he was my half - brother, although I was still nervous about Malik. Then Vlad checked my ankle over to see how bad it was. He said that I shouldn't walk to much for couple of days. After that he left. And what he was going to do next is what scared me most of all.

* * *

Their is the third chapter. If you want a fourth chapter then you will have to give me ideas in your reviews because I'm out.

Please review,

MD,

xx,


	4. Confronting Malik

**First Person (Vlad)**

I was walking down the corridor, looking around the house for Malik. I was so concentrated on finding him I didn't see Erin in front of me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Erin said rudely. I didn't even react to her comment I just turned to look at her.

"Have you seen Malik?" I asked.

"He's in classroom with the other federals." Erin told me. I didn't even thank her I just whooshed away to were she said. I was now in the classroom. It was sunset so to everyone out of the room I opened the door.

"You can go home now." I told them. "Although it is not much of a home." I muttered afterwards as they began to leave the room. I grabbed Malik by the arm of his jacket as he walked out. "Not you! We need to talk. Brother to brother." I told him although he wasn't much of a brother.

"Ha ha! Peek!" I heard the other federals say as they went out the front door the school. Malik ignored them and went back into the classroom.

"What's this about? And hurry up! I've got things ta do." Malik told me, as he sat back down in his chair and put his feet on the table

"You hurt Amelia's wrist and ankle." I said thinking I should just tell him straight, as I sat on the desk.

"I don't know what you mean." Malik told me but his eyes turned yellow, so I knew he was lying.

"You zoned me Amelia freed me from the zone, you freaked out and when everyone left so it was just you and her in the room, you pushed her into the stairs and stepped on her wrist and her ankle!" I explain, although I knew that he knew what I meant the first time I mentioned it.

"I honestly have no-idea what you're talking about." Malik told me lying again.

"So Amelia is lying to me to try and get you into trouble is she? And your eyes are going yellow for no reason are they?" I asked sarcastically. I wasn't worried about being zoned again because the last time he zoned me was only because he had use the Grand O' Shield when I tried to zone him.

"My eyes don't go yellow." Malik insisted.

"They do go yellow when you lie. Dad does it as well." I told him.

"Whatever!" Malik said to me. "I warned that little brat." Malik muttered afterwards but I still heard.

"I heard that." I told him. "Who do you think you are picking on a 13 year old girl?" I asked my older half-brother Malik.

"She's 14." Malik said trying to be smart thinking he was correcting.

"Not until her birthday on Halloween." I pointed out.

"Whatever age she is. She is still a teenager. Only a few years away from 16." Malik told me.

"It still doesn't give you the right to twist her ankle and badly bruise her wrist." I told him trying to keep my temper. If I zoned him then he would use the Grand O' shield to protect himself again and therefor me being zoned rather than Malik like the last time.

"She has ruined my changes of being the next Count Dracula!" Malik shouted saying the word 'Dracula' in a Transylvania-ion ascent.

"She has ruined my changes as well! But I didn't push her into the stairs, hold her there by her NECK. And I didn't balance my foot and knee on her ankle and wrist. AND I did NOT threaten to kill her-with my bear hands, if she told anyone." I told Malik, showing him rather than telling him that I knew everything.

"That little bitchy brat has told you everything hasn't she!" Malik said as he got his feet off the table and stood up and began to walk to the door. "Time to teach her a lesson. And she certainly won't forget it." Malik muttered, but my older half brother is so bad at muttering and I'm so good at hearing, so I was able to hear him. I decided I needed to do something more protective and brotherly to help Amelia. I whooshed in front of the door of the classroom.

"If you so much as lay a finger on Amelia I will ash you. Brother or not!" I told him walking up into his face. I slowly moved away from the door, so he could leave. He walk slowly out the door and we didn't stop glaring at each other until Malik finally got to the door and closed it. That was the last conversation I had with my half brother Malik.

* * *

There is chapter 4 I hope you liked it. Sorry I haven't added a chapter to this FanFiction since about November 2013, but I couldn't think on how to continue the FanFic. This FanFiction is my idea and my work my the person who helped me think of the idea was pinkiepickle. Thank you for helping come up with the idea. Which I came up with when I read your review.

Anyway if you have watched the last episode of the 4th season of Young Dracula than you would understand why the words 'Brother or not' were so powerful in this fanfiction. If you haven't watched the last episode of the 4th season of Young Dracula then watch the whole 4th season of Young Dracula.

I do have an idea for a 5th chapter but I would like to hear your guys ideas as well. So the 5th chapter is on hold at least until I get one review.

Please Review,

MD,

xx


	5. Murder

**First Person(Malik)**

Who did that 'Vladimir Dracula' think he was? If I lay so much as a finger on that power craving bitch Amelia then he will ash me! As if! He ain't got the bottle! That snitch Amelia doesn't even deserve a quick painless death with my bare hands. I was going to give he and painful death. I didn't know how at the time so I went to the front room where all the books were and I got an old Transylvania-ion book on under-aged Vampires. Perfect. I went to my room and I read the INDEX page. I liked the sound of chapter 87- STAKING AN UNDER-AGED VAMPIRE THOUGH THE HEART- page 3,579- page 3,580. It sounded more perfect than the idea of reading the book. The book said if you stake a vampire though the heart that is the age of 15 or younger then you will turn them into a breather. It sounded totally useless at first. Yeah Amelia would hate being a breather, but not exactly a great revenge is it? But I continued to read even though it was hard to because I had to translate almost everything into modem Transylvania-ion. Anyway I read on, and it said after taking out the stake the victim should faint for only 10 minutes, or about 15 if they bleed slightly around their wound. Then when they wake up they have 48 hours until they are a proper breather then 48 hours after that, as they can't handle being human they WILL DIE. This was perfect! Tonight would be a great time to do this to Amelia. Dad was going out hunting and Vlad was going with him to make sure he didn't hunt any breathers. This meant Me, Ingrid and Renfield were in charge of the twins. Renfield would be doing his normal breather thing of 'cleaning' the house. Ingrid would be in her room with Erin reading _'Vampire Fashion' . _Amelia had to stay in her room because of her wrist and ankle and Daniel would be in the front room doing his and Amelia's homework. So that now only leaves me. I'm going to kill Amelia.

**Later that night.**

I went to the front room. Thank the devil no one was there apart from Daniel who was to busy doing homework to notice me or he just didn't care what I was doing. Anyway I went the woodwork classroom and got a short-ish bit of thick wood and I begun to turn it into stake. It had been about 90 minutes when I had finished but Dad wouldn't be home for at least 4 hours. Ingrid had enough of her magazines to last her at least a year and same with Daniel's homework. So I hid my newly made stake in my leather jacket. I went to my room and got rope and a piece of cloth and whooshed to the basement of the school were I placed the rope and the cloth. I had also read in the book that the cure was a bite from a vampire between the time she wakes up to the time she becomes a breather to make her a under-vampire again. And she will become a half-fang if she bitten between her becoming a proper vampire and death. Anyway so I was going to lock her in the basement, for the 4 days until her death. And tomorrow I will run away and so if Vlad finds out about what I've done he won't know were to look for me. My mum says Amelia has to to die for our plan to work. We have to kill the whole Dracula Clan and Amelia is sort of a part of the clan, as she is Vlad's half-sister. We are going to kill the whole Dracula Clan starting with Amelia. I went down to Amelia's bedroom door. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Amelia asked. I didn't even answer, I opened the door and went inside, with the book inside my hand. I shut the door and clicked my fingers to lock it. Amelia heard the click of my fingers and looked up. She gasped and got out her bed. I saw her standing. Her right foot was slightly raised in the air as if it hurt when she tried to stand on it. "Why you here?" she asked as I walk towards the and she limped to the door.

"Did I hurt your ankle that bad that ya can't even walk proper." I asked feeling sort of pound of my strength. Oh why be modest? I was proud of my strength! Amelia tried to open the door and relished that I had locked it. I decided to tease her a bit. I whooshed to the door so I was in front of her.

"Why you here?" Amelia repeated as she limped backwards. I whooshed behind her. I bent down so I was looking into her eyes.

"You Vlad about what I did earlier. Didn't ya?" I told her even though I knew that she probability knew this. She limped backwards again.

"Vlad said he would ash you if you hurt me again." Amelia said. I stood up and snorted at her attempt of bravery. I started whooshing in front and behind her and back and forth, just to tease and scare her. Then I whooshed up to her grabbed her neck then whooshed again so that I pinning her to the pole of her bed by her neck.

"I said that I would kill you with my bare hands. But I've found a better way to kill you. A way that will give you a long and painful last 4 days of life. In this book it says that if you stab a under-aged vampire though the heart with a stake then within 48 hours they become a breather and in anther 48 hours they DIE." I said squeezing her neck tighter when I said the word 'DIE' and putting the book in her face when I said 'this book'. I moved my hand so three fingers were digging into my neck and I bent down and slid the book across the floor and under Amelia's bed. Then went I got back up my hand was around her neck again.

"You don't even have a stake. You couldn't of got one Vlad made the slayers gild burn all their weapons." Amelia croaked. I snorted at her attempt of smartness. I put my hand in my inside pocket and got out the stake I made. Amelia's eyes went wide with fear. "Please Malik." she croaked. Honestly. was that the best she could do?

"Please Malik." I mocked. I looked her in her ugly blue eyes. "This is what you get for messing with me." I told her. I moved my hand so I was holding her still by her shoulder. I pulled my right ht back with the stake in my and quickly darted it forward straight though my step-sister's heart. Her mouth was open in pain but luckily she did not scream.

"Well done Malik. Now pull the stake out of her and take her to the basement." my mother told me. Standing next to me in her natural form. Amelia could see her but she was going to be dead soon anyway.

"Yes mother." I told mum. Amelia was trying stay conscious and began to say in a weak voice.

"I thought your mother-" the reason she never finished her stupid sentence was because I had yakked the stake out of her, and thew it to the ground. Amelia was conscious for a second afterwards and fell to the ground. I was kind enough to put my hands out to catch her. I laid her gently on the floor - see how kind I was being - then I picked her up as if she was a new born baby.

"I'll destroy this." mum told me as she picked up the stake I had thrown on the floor. Mum then whooshed away. And I whooshed away to the basement. I laid her carefully on the floor of the dirty basement. Amelia's wound was bleeding at little bit so I had about 10-15 minutes to tie up Amelia. I picked up the rope that I had left there. I tied her legs tightly together. On the wall of the basement was a metal loop which I threaded the rope though, then tied her arms behind her tightly. Then to make sure she didn't yell for Vlad, I threaded the rope though the loop again. While still holding the rope tightly in place I used my thumb and fore-finger to open her mouth. I then put rope around her head - putting the rope in her mouth - pulled it tightly then tied it off, mum was here by then to make sure the rope was tight. Then to be 100% sure she wouldn't be able to speak, I tied the cloth around her mouth as well. By this time Amelia was beginning to come around so me and my mum whooshed off to my room. I began to pack my things. Mother had used her shape-shifting powers to make herself invisible, in case anyone came in, so she watched me rather than helped me. But I didn't care I had more or less killed Amelia and now I was running away. And went I am the new Count Dracula, I would of completely got away with it! I had more or less just murdered Amelia Southerner. I had murdered Amelia Southerner!

* * *

That is it for now I want to a third BIG THANK YOU TO pinkiepickle for helping me with ideas for this 5th chapter of this FanFiction. There will be a 6th and no hold up as I don't see how any idea other than mine would work, but you can still review about what you want to happen next.

Please review,

MD,

xx

SPOILER FOR ANY Amelia-Lovers OR FOR Malik-Haters OR BOTH

Amelia will live and Malik will die.


End file.
